In an ad-hoc network, nodes that join the network autonomously form a communication route, and data is transferred between adjacent nodes. Accordingly, data is transferred from a transmission source node that transmits the data up to a destination node.
As a related technology, a technology has been proposed that registers a transfer source and a transmission source of a frame in a registration table when the frame is received from a device that is not registered in a route information table, so as to use the transfer source and the transmission source as route information (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, a technology has been proposed that distributes a traffic load on an integral part located upstream of a tree structure with a gateway at the top (see, for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2012/133521    Patent Document 2: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2013/129671